I'm Sorry, I Love You, and Goodbye
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: I'm sorry, I love you, and goodbye. Who knew those 6 words could mean so much? It may seem easy for you to say, but once you say it to someone you dearly love; these are very hard to say. Competition #18 each one-shot has it's own theme, so yeah. BTW. This is VERY dramatic! Atleast what my sister says, so yeah, this is dedicated to all my loyal fans, and dramatic people!


**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! My butt-head sister was taking up all the time doing her "project". So while I was preparing a snack in the kitchen, I saw her on Fanfiction and got really pissed! Anyway, I'm back and here with another one-shot! Also, I will be updating The Lost Child soon! Anyway, I believe this is the 18th out of 30 right?  
**

**And yes, to clear things up with some of my fans that PM-ed me, today is birthday! And also, please don't be angry that I haven't updated in a while! :)**

**~:~**

**The three hardest things to say- I'm sorry, I love you and goodbye.**

Lucy read in her mind at the back of the book she was holding. Pfft, those aren't hard to say, it's just a bunch of lies. Sure the 'I love you' part is true, I mean when I confessed to my boyfriend Natsu, it was hard, but 'I'm sorry'? Hard to say? Hmm….I looked at my wrist to see what time it is… 10: 30? Shoot! I was supposed to be at the guild by 11! I still have to change my clothes, see, I was supposed to make a quick run to the super market, and so I did, but when I saw the book in the display it ultimately captivated me so I decided to check it out, then I saw this book and here I am. I opened the door to my building and was about to go to the elevator when I felt a hand on my shoulder restraining me from running. I turned around and saw the landlady.

"Your mail" she said, sticking her other hand out and passing me the mail, I looked down and saw a humongous envelope, in the corner it said "World Wide Magic" I wonder what it was…

"Thanks!" I said happily with a smile

"Whatever" she said, an angry tack appeared on my forehead as she walked away, I ran to my room and opened it, it said:

_Dear Lucy Heartfilia,_

_We have come to our attention that you may be one of the greatest Celestial mage in our generation. You are the only Celestial mage to have collected 10 of the 12 keys. So, we are giving you this offer which is to come to Korea, give you the last 2 keys, and train you another type of Celestial magic, you may be one of the only Spirit mages to collect all 12 keys., so we want to take that advantage and train you properly._

_You have 1 day to respond to us, if you don't then we'll take it that you do not want the keys, and us to train you. Good day._

_Signed,_

_Aoi Mikayuyi-,_

_President of the World Wide Magic Training Facility_

I closed the letter and jumped with joy around the room! I'm going to be stronger! Maybe when I come back, I'll be an S-Class mage! Maybe one day I'll be stronger than Erza, Gajeel and Nat- oh wait, what am I going to do? I want to go, but I'm going to miss them, especially Natsu. I guess I should tell them… I walked to my closet and got out my usual clothes, put them on, then walked to the guild, how am I going to explain this?

When I got to the guild, it was a usual joy fest, Gray were laughing, Erza was eating he favorite cake, when I tell them, they're going to be ruined… I went up to them and tapped them on their shoulders.

"What's up Lucy?" Gray asked

"Well, I have to tell you guys something really important privately, but where's Natsu?" I asked curiously

"Oh, he went fishing with Happy!" Gray said

"So what do you want to tell us?" Erza said, I dragged them to a private corner in the guild, then pulled out the envelope and handed it to them, they gladly accepted it and took about 2 minutes read it, once they finished they looked at me.

"What should I do? I want to go, but I don't want to leave you guys, my family, and Natsu, my boyfriend…" I said sadly

"I think you should go, even though it's really hard to say goodbye, this is a really good opportunity for you, we don't want to drag you down, we'll support you." Erza said, looking into my eyes

"Yeah, just make sure you visit often, okay? Oh, and get me some souvenirs!" Gray said happily, hugging me, then Juvia came out of nowhere with an angry aura around her

"Stop hugging my Gray, Just because you're leaving soon doesn't mean you get to hug him!" Juvia yelled out loud, which made the whole guild stop moving.

"What do you mean she's leaving..?" Levy said, coming out of the giant crowd

"Well, I have this opportunity to go to Korea, they are going to train me other types of Celestial magic, and give me the 2 last keys, but I don't know if I should go, or if I should stay, I really want to be able to see you guys, but this is a really opportunity for me…" I said looking sadly to the ground

"I think you should go!" Everyone exclaimed together, I looked up and started laughing

"Well, I guess I'm going to pack now, and confirm that I'm going…" I said to them, they nodded, how am I going to tell Natsu? I thought, while walking out the guild.

**Gray POV**

"How do you think Natsu is knows?" I asked Erza

"Probably." Erza said

"How do you think he took it?" I asked

"He's probably destroyed, this is the love of his life we're taking about, I just hope that he doesn't change, and we get to see her often" Erza said

30 minutes after Lucy left, Natsu came walking in the guild happily, he saw everyone with a gloomy aura, so he walked up to Levy.

"Levy, what's wrong with everyone?" Natsu asked, I kept staring at him, didn't he know?

"Don't you know Natsu?" Levy asked with a shocked expression

"Know what?"

"Lucy is going to Korea to learn more magic, and they will give her the 2 last keys" she said

"How come you don't know?"

**Natsu POV**

My anger boiled, how could Luce not tell me first? I'm her boyfriend, partner and best friend, I loved her and she treats me like this, everyone must think I'm stupid now!

"Where is she?" I asked, trying not to let my anger get the best of me

"At home packing" Levy said, as soon as I heard that, I ran out of the guild to her house. As soon as I got there, I knocked on her door, a few seconds later she opened the door with a shocked expression on her face.

"Natsu…? Since when do you knock?"

"Since when do you keep secrets?" I asked coldly

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously

"I mean the fact that you didn't tell me first that you were leaving to Korea!"

"Well, I went to Fairy Tail, but you weren't there!" she responded

"So you just made this decision without me?" I asked

"Well what is your decision?"

"No, I don't want you to go!" I said

"Why not, everyone else is okay with it!"

"Because, I can't see you for a long time!"

"You're so selfish! This is a really good opportunity, and you won't let me go because you can't see me? I'm still going to visit! If you won't be supportive then we're through! Geez, you're such a douche bag!" she yelled, slamming the door in my face, I walked gloomily back to my house, am I really being selfish? I looked to the clock to see that I had 6 hours to let me make a choice, on if she can go, or not.

I really will miss her, but the fact is, I still want her to be my girlfriend, so I need to make a plan, first I'm going to confess how much she means to me, while saying sorry, then I'm going to say goodbye, I mean it can't be that hard, she said she would visit often, right?

I kept repeating that line over and over in my head for 4 hours, thinking about all the moments we had, and how much I would miss her. I jumped out of bed and ran to her house, only to see that her clothes were gone, I saw a note on her desk, and saw it said _To Natsu. _I opened it, and in there were 6 words, I dropped the letter and ran as fast as I could to the airport, as soon as I got there, I saw her. Her beautiful hair tied up in a bun, she was about to board the plane until I ran to her, grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"Natsu, what are you-"I cut her off

"You are everything I've ever dreamed of and to be by your side is something I'll want for the rest of my life, happy thirty four months my beautiful girl and we have years more to go, you are my future and my days by your side are always happy no matter what happens, you are my girl and I know that even though we both have flaws, you complete me and are truly perfect in my eyes and will be for all eternity, we may have our disagreements but you are the one for me, my soul mate and my angel and not a single person will ever change that." I stopped for a second to breathe

"I may not be perfect, in fact, I'm not near to perfect, I'm cocky, arrogant and selfish. I know I'm going out of my way to say this. Lucy, I still love you and I hope you can forgive me, I'm sorry." I finished my long speech, and we just stood there in complete silence

"Well, I guess this is goodbye right?" my breathing hitched, it was so hard to say, I never ever wanted to say good bye. In fact, I want to grow old with her until she's wrinkly and old. Eternity is not enough for me to tell her how much I love her, but if she doesn't want to get together, then this is her choice, and I respect that. I turned around and walked away.

_So long, Lucy Heartfilia_

**Lucy POV**

I couldn't say anything, his words were so motivating. I tried to speak, but nothing could come out, I couldn't find my voice. I just kept staring at his walking figure; I wanted to reach out to him.

_Lucy, what are you afraid of? _

Being hurt, I thought to myself. And then it hit me. That whole speech was on Natsu loving me, so if he went out of his way to say that, I think I should give him an extra chance, to prove himself.

_Natsu, I still love you._

_You are the friend that stuck with me all the way, and I want you to be there to stick me through the rest of the way._

_I want to be with you until eternity._

_I love you._

Those thoughts went through my head while I ran to him. I needed to reach him. I still love him. I took his hand right before he was going to open the door, and turned him around.

"I still love you too, you arrogant jerk" I said and went on my tippy toes to kiss him. Our kiss broke and he was still in shock.

"You do?"

"Yeah!" I said happily

"**CALLING ALL PASSENGERS ON #583 FROM JAPAN TO KOREA! PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE." **the man said on the intercom

"Natsu, that's my flight…" I said looking at him

"This is the hardest thing to do, I can never say goodbye to you, you are the love of my life. How do you say goodbye?"

"Easy, we're not saying goodbye, we're just saying farewell for a short period of time. It's not officially goodbye." I said and gave him a hug; we hugged for 10 minutes, until the intercom went back on.

"**FINAL CALL FOR ALL PASSENGERS ON #583 FROM JAPAN TO KOREA!" **he said again

"Natsu, I really have to go, I love you" I said, walking away from him, I was about to board when I heard Natsu, I turned around.

"LUCY, I'LL ALWAYS BE WAITING FOR YOU! WHEN YOU GET HOME THERE'LL BE A DIAMOND RING AND A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS WAITING FOR YOU! OH, AND REMEMBER, I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU, NO MATTER WHAT, NOW GO GET THEM TIGER!" he said with a grin, I smiled and started crying, I really do love that bid old lump.

"I love you too, you jerk" I said and boarded the plane.

**Third Person POV**

On top of the letter, it said _**To Natsu**__, _inside were 6 words.

_**I'm Sorry.**_

_**I Love You.**_

_**And, Goodbye.** _

**THE END! I tried to make it dramatic! Tell me in the review's if it was dramatic enough, ne?**


End file.
